


【abo抹布勇人】烟丝牛奶

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: gachiban, kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【abo抹布勇人】烟丝牛奶

吉田义男觉得自己倒霉透了。  
今天就不该出门的。呆在家里不好吗。  
为什么要陪勇人出街买什么咖啡牛奶。  
像现在这种情况、他该怎么应对？  
万分无语地看着站在前面的勇人一条腿跪了下去，砸到地面的膝盖发出沉闷的脆响。甜的发腻的奶味炸开在人群之中，甚至还有些微的骚挠鼻腔的烟丝气息。  
简直就是一根掐灭在纸盒牛奶里的烟蒂。  
吉田有点想跑路了。倒不是因为害怕，照现在的情况来看，周遭一群alpha全被勇人的味道撩的眼睛都直了，小孩子打架的局势已经控制住了，只是新的局面就有些少儿不宜了。  
要看着天天跟自己屁股后面转的后辈被各种强上？他暂时还没那么重口。  
也是，打架打到一半突然发情的omega又有几个呢？而且勇人还是第一次发情，估计他自己都不清楚是怎么回事。  
所以在被世纪双腿倒提着拎到天台左侧边沿的储水箱时，他还是一副呆滞的状态，难以相信这种娘们儿兮兮的味道是从自己身上散发出来的。  
挂在胯骨上的长裤连着腰带一起被扒下来，凉丝丝的风窜到腿上、打了个璇儿又散去远方，勇人终于反应过来，手脚挣扎着推搡世纪的肩膀，一面低声吼着，特有的嘶哑嗓音带着些莫名其妙的哭腔，满嘴都是王八蛋王八蛋的骂，却跟砸在棉花上一样——小猫爪子在男人的胸膛揉来揉去，反而成了实实在在的邀请。  
吉田摸了摸裤口袋，除了门钥匙和二十五块钱，居然还真有一小瓶抑制剂。应该是浓浓的，不知怎么落到自己口袋里。他在布料里悄悄攥紧了药物，准备找准时机冲过去一把塞进勇人嘴里然后迅速跑路。然而一切还是太迟了，他心想，这群死不良仔怎么就不知道先弄个前戏呢？？  
不过勇人的叫声居然还挺好听的，即使是在毫无润滑的情况下被强行进入。末次世纪也真是个糙到不能再糙的家伙。  
“就不能先用手指吗？”吉田无语到翻白眼，恨不能亲身传授经验 。  
正这样想着，眼前那个顶着后辈屁股抽动的男人朝他这边看了一眼，招了招手，示意他过去。  
卧槽不是吧。  
“这小子是第一次发情吗？”世纪退出来，两眼直直地说。  
“你才发现啊。”吉田苦笑着点点头。  
“怪不得紧成这样。”  
“......”  
吉田看着半躺在储水台上的勇人，在学校时不是没在公共澡堂坦诚相见过，但像今天这样的裸露的双腿和半遮半掩的耻部，带来的确实一种奇异的冲击。而且走进之后，这股烟丝点燃的奶味直冲脑门，使他都快忘了、自己是个不折不扣的alpha。勇人微睁着双眼望向他，两颊泛着从未见过的潮红，眼眶里包着眼泪，要是谁在碰他一下、那眼泪立刻就会汹涌而出，比平时的拳头更具有杀伤力。  
“你，帮他扩张一下。”世纪这么说着 ，双臂环胸。  
“？”  
“我手指受伤了，真是可惜，这小子鞋子上是不是有刺。”说完，世纪惋惜般的看了看自己的手背。  
这什么变态嗜好。吉田再次翻了个白眼，只不过是偷偷地。可是又能怎样，他还是把手指从口袋里抠出来、分开了后辈的大腿，熟练地摸到股间幼嫩发红的细小褶皱，犹豫了一下，还是向上轻轻握住无可发泄的性器，别开头，撸动起来。  
“好体贴的前辈啊！”有人起哄到，一边自己也脱了裤子撸起来。  
“小婊子叫起来真他妈好听！”  
“你妈的！直接汆他！”  
周围的不良全都跟嗑药一样乱搞起来，如果不是老大站在前面，估计早就成群扑上来把场上唯一的omega吃干抹净了，连团众的老大末次世纪也对着勇人哭哭嚷嚷的脸撸了起来。  
勇人跟傻了一样，这次不骂王八蛋了，吉田依然偏着头不敢看后辈，脑袋里机械性地找着词来形容此刻情状。  
没文化真可怕。  
衣袖突然被扯住，吉田下意识回头，正好看到勇人难耐扭动的腰杆和直视自己的泪眼朦胧的眼睛。  
“吉酱前辈.......”每一个尾音都糊了黏黏的糯米团子，比平时的鼻音更重了。  
吉田在心里骂了句脏话，顺便把末次世纪八辈祖宗从上到下问候了一遍，然后别过脸加快了撸动速度，不一会儿，伴随着一阵甜到发腻的叫声，粘稠的液体溢了满手。  
吉田只想快点结束，却无法忽视自己已然抬头的性器。他绝望地捂住眼皮，又露出指缝偷看勇人的反应——  
这货即使瘫软水箱上，依然在努力摩擦双腿，甚至自己伸手在屁股后面乱摸，脸已经哭花了，鼻头和眼眶红得像只金毛兔子。  
“天生的小婊子。”末次世纪不忘评价，手也没闲着，一把推开吉田，就着勇人体液直接塞了三根手指进去，带出的惊叫声比之前更加急促慌乱，后穴的褶皱却是无比诚实地绞紧了。  
末次的巴掌拍在圆翘的臀部上，插入身体的手指模拟着交合的动作进出，嘴里还不干不净地骂着粗俗下流的死妈话，勇人也跟着像上了弹药一般、末次世纪骂一句，他便跟着骂一句，在吉田看来简直像一段感人肺腑的脏话教学。  
这时候两个小弟连滚带爬地从楼下冲上来，把手里的情趣玩具恭恭敬敬地摆在一边，还不忘悄悄碰一下勇人的手和颈子，接着一副爽到高潮的样子站到一边去了。  
吉田低头一看，居然是之前和勇人一起路过的成人用品商店里的新货。  
真有钱，他羡慕道。  
末次世纪捏住勇人的下巴，使了把蛮力拎起半个身子，食指和拇指圈住的一小块皮肤立刻起了红痕。那只杜宾嘴套简直像是专门为他定制的，每一处都严丝合缝，正好塞进嘴里的口球都撑开的恰到好处，这使他只能发出小狗一般气急败坏的嘶吼，而无法再说出一句不听话的粗口。  
末次世纪仔细端详着他的杰作，几乎是露出了柔情的笑容，在吉田看傻眼的空档里退出手指，扶着勇人的屁股插进自己丑的要命的老二，掐着细到夸张的腰杆顶弄起来。勇人只有勾起身子浪叫的命，他那么气急败坏，哭得眼眶都肿了——哭喊里却有快乐的啸声，甚至连全身心的颤抖都带着有所归属的成分。  
不知为何，吉田因为太过关注这一切，竟然莫名其妙地感到一种吊诡的失落感。他搞不懂这是一种什么味道，只觉得心里的最后一丝烟灰里的火星子被扑杀殆尽了。  
大约这样换了三十六种体位干了二十分钟，末次世纪射在了勇人的脸上。  
勇人的第一次高潮纯的像原宿夏夜仰头四十五度看到的唯一的那颗星。五米开外的一群小弟也跟着老大百花齐放了。  
吉田因为自己的形容感到振奋了一些，也许他可以去应聘现代诗人。  
然后末次世纪就把挂在肩上软成一滩的勇人抱着抵到栏杆上，又开始了第二发，只是这次摘了口球，后面塞了跳蛋。  
被叫过来的绿毛小弟点头哈腰地在一边操纵着遥控器，兴奋到两眼发光；另一位刀疤小弟负责舔足；剩下一位扯下勇人的耳环，伸出舌头舔弄左耳，尽力模仿着抽插动作。  
勇人的身体几乎快到极限了，他的脚背崩成一条直线，仅剩的一件短袖也被掀起来印满大力吸吮的痕迹。身体里的异物还在不断加强力度，他的屁股已经湿透了，在末次世纪的体液一股脑射进嘴里之后，他几乎是哀求着低吼：  
“请标记我。”

吉田义男是在傍晚回来的。高处的天台正好能看到最后一抹斜晖，照过一道支离破碎的身体，拉出一道漫长的影子。勇人趴在地上，嘴里叼着烟，手边是十几根还剩一大半的烟蒂。  
勇人抬头见他来了，突然露出了一个大大的笑容。  
吉田从来没见他这样笑过。但他也习惯性的笑了一下，一直到他抱着勇人离开了天台，地平线正好吞噬了最后一点天光，勇人才抬手用力搂住了吉田的脖子，把脸整个埋在他胸口，像小猫一样无声哭泣起来。

 


End file.
